Mabuk
by nonmaden
Summary: Akutsu mabuk dan melakukan hal yang tak diduga Dan. Lalu bagaimana reaksi Dan? AkuDan.


**Disclaimer:** Takeshi Konomi

**Warn:** sho-ai, plotless, typo(s), OOC, dan berbagai kejanggalan yang bisa kalian temukan.

"Urrgh... Akutsu-senpai... ayo pulang desu..." Taichi Dan berusaha memapah tubuh Jin Akutsu yang lebih besar dari ukuran tubuhnya ke apartemen Akutsu yang berada di lantai lima. Sangat kesulitan karena dia memapah Akutsu sendirian. Sopir taksi yang sebelumnya berniat membantu terlanjur ketakutan karena Akutsu yang masih mabuk nyaris menghajarnya seandainya Dan tidak menahan Akutsu sekuat tenaga.

Semua berawal karena Akutsu belum pulang juga ke apartemennya sehingga membuat Dan cemas. Hampir setiap hari Dan mengunjungi apartemen Akutsu. Biasanya untuk memasakkan makan malam karena Dan ingin Akutsu makan makanan sehat. Jika tidak ada Dan, Akutsu tidak peduli apa yang dia makan asalkan cepat dan membuatnya kenyang, bahkan Akutsu tidak peduli jika dia tidak makan hari itu. Dan juga membersihkan apartemen Akutsu.

Dulu Dan pernah tidak datang selama lima hari karena disibukkan oleh berbagai kegiatan di kampusnya. Hasilnya, kaleng-kaleng bir tersebar dan di lantai. Asbak di meja terisi penuh dengan puntung rokok, beberapa juga tercecer di sekitarnya. Meja ruang tamu pun penuh kaleng bir, bungkus makanan instan, kardus dan mangkuk-mangkuk _styrofoam_ yang Dan yakin adalah bungkus makan yang dipesan Akutsu. Baju-baju kotor berserakan di kamar serta ruang tengah yang berfungsi sebagai tempat menonton televisi. Baju-baju yang dicuci Dan lima hari lalu masih tergantung di tempatnya, jumlahnya memang sudah berkurang dan bergabung dengan baju-baju yang berserakan. Oh ya, jangan lupakan tumpukan piring, gelas dan peralatan makan lain di tempat cuci piring. Hari itu Dan harus bekerja keras membereskan semuanya. Berbagai ocehan Dan tentang menjaga kesehatan, menempatkan baju kotor di keranjang, membuang sampah dan lain-lain dianggap angin lalu oleh Akutsu yang sibuk merokok dan meneguk bir kalengan.

Dan meringkuk di depan pintu apartemen Akutsu karena dia tak memiliki kunci apartemen Akutsu. Mereka tinggal di tempat berbeda dan Akutsu tak memberi Dan kunci apartemennya walaupun Dan sering datang dan mengurus apartemen Akutsu. Tas plastik berisi bahan makanan yang akan dimasak Dan nanti tergeletak di samping kanannya. Angin malam musim gugur sesekali berhembus, membuat Dan makin merapatkan mantelnya. Berkali-kali Dan mencoba menghubungi ponsel Akutsu tapi tak ada jawaban dari pemiliknya. Harapannya muncul saat panggilannya yang ke-47 dijawab oleh seorang pria. Awalnya Dan terkejut karena suara di seberang sana bukan suara Akutsu. Setelah pria tersebut menjelaskan keadaan Akutsu, Dan segera pergi ke bar yang dimaksud.

Sesampainya di bar, Dan bertemu dengan dua orang pria bertubuh besar sedang menjaga Akutsu yang duduk lemas di kursi yang disediakan di dekat pintu masuk bar. Dari kondisinya, sepertinya Akutsu pingsan. Salah satu pria penjaga bar memapah Akutsu ke taksi yang sudah menunggu di depan bar. Taksi pun melaju setelah Dan mengucapkan terima kasih kepada pria tersebut, membawa Dan dan Akutsu pulang.

Dan mendudukkan Akutsu di depan ruangan nomor 511, apartemen Akutsu. Dia ikut duduk di sampingnya. Napasnya putus-putus karena kelelahan menahan berat badan Akutsu. Walaupun sudah berada di bangku kuliah, tubuh Dan tetap lebih kecil dibandingkan Akutsu yang ototnya sangat terbentuk karena sering berkelahi. Maklum, dia bekerja sebagai _bodyguard_ salah satu orang yang berpengaruh di Jepang. Dan selalu menghubungi Aktusu jika dia akan datang ke apartemennya yang kebanyakan diabaikan oleh yang lebih tua. Akutsu hanya menjawab jika dia tidak pulang dan memberitahu di mana dia meletakkan kunci apartemen agar Dan bisa masuk.

"Sampai juga desu..." Dan mengatur napas sejenak, "Akutsu-senpai... di mana kau menaruh kunci apartemen desu?" tanya Dan.

"Urrrgh..." Akutsu merogoh kantong jaketnya, mencari benda yang dimaksud Dan. Setelah ketemu, dia menyerahkannya kepada Dan. Kunci itu sempat terjatuh karena kesadaran Akutsu belum pulih sepenuhnya. Dan mengambil kunci yang terjatuh di samping Akutsu, membuka pintu lalu memindahkan kunci ke lubang pintu bagian dalam. Dan mengambil tas plastik berisi bahan makanan dan memapah Akutsu masuk. Tak lupa menutup dan mengunci pintu. Dan melepas sepatunya sebelum masuk. Dia memapah Akutsu sampai ke kamar, menidurkannya di tempat tidur. Belanjaan dia taruh di meja ruang tamu sebelumnya. Dilepasnya sepatu Akutsu yang tadi belum sempat dia lepas dan menaruhnya di rak sepatu di dekat pintu masuk.

Akutsu tampak masih tertidur. Dan meletakkan belanjaannya ke dalam lemari pendingin. Dia mengambil air minum untuk dirinya.

"Capeknya desu..." air di gelasnya sudah habis ia minum. Dan sudah hampir tertidur karena kelelahan dan hari yang menjelang tengah malam sambil meletakkan kepala di meja makan ketika mendengar erangan Akutsu. Sontak ia bangun dan menghampiri Akutsu.

"Akutsu-senpai? Kau sudah sadar desu? Perlu sesuatu desu?" tanya Dan.

"Urrgh..."

Akutsu mengerang sambil memegangi perutnya. Kemungkinan pria penjaga bar tadi memukul perut Akutsu hingga pingsan... atau menendang... atau orang lain yang berkelahi dengan Akutsu di bar tadi. Menurut keterangan pria penjaga bar yang menjawab panggilan Dan, Akutsu berkelahi dengan lima pria pelanggan bar. Daripada memikirkan hal itu, Dan segera memeriksa perut Akutsu, menyingkap kaos _turtle neck_ hitam yang dia kenakan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, bocah?" tangan Akutsu menggenggam pergelangan tangan Dan sebelum Dan dapat melihat perut Akutsu.

"Eh? Senpai sudah sadar desu? Aku ingin memeriksa perutmu desu. Katanya tadi senpai berkelahi desu. Apa senpai terluka desu? Apa sakit? Akan kuambilkan kompres desu," Dan menatap Akutsu dengan kedua mata coklat bulatnya, membuatnya masih tampak seperti anak-anak.

"Bodoh! Kau pikir aku lemah, bocah?" Akutsu bangun dari posisinya, masih merasa pusing akibat alkohol.

"Akan kuambilkan air dan obat desu," Dan bangkit, berniat mengambil obat pereda mabuk yang dia siapkan di kotak obat. Mengingat Akutsu biasa berkelahi dan mengonsumsi alkohol secara berlebihan, Dan sudah menyiapkan kebutuhan seperti perban, obat luka, obat pereda mabuk dan lain-lain jika terjadi hal-hal seperti ini. Langkahnya terhenti karena Akutsu masih menggenggam erat tangannya. "Ada apa desu? Senpai perlu sesuatu desu?" tanyanya.

"Tidak perlu, aku mau tidur," jawab Akutsu tegas.

"Tapi..."

"Berisik, bocah!" Akutsu kembali tidur. Dan ikut tertarik dan jatuh di atas Akutsu karena tangannya belum dilepas Akutsu. "Apa?" tanya Akutsu datar.

"Aaaa, tidak apa-apa desu... maaf desu... aku... aku keluar saja desu..." ucap Dan panik. Wajahnya memerah karena berada sangat dekat dengan Akutsu.

Akutsu memeluk Dan, membuat Dan tidak bisa bergerak.

"A-Akutsu-senpai... s-sebaiknya kau istirahat desu..." Dan mencoba melepaskan diri dengan percuma karena kekuatannya tidak sebanding dengan kekuatan Akutsu.

"Berisik, diam dan tidurlah, bocah!" pelukan Akutsu semakin erat.

Tubuh Dan berada di atas Akutsu, tapi kakinya masih menapak di lantai. Dan masih meronta untuk melepaskan diri.

"Akutsu-senpai..."

Efek konsumsi alkohol masih belum hilang dari tubuh Akutsu. Kepalanya terasa sangat pening. Suara Dan tidak membantu Akutsu merasa lebih baik. Tidak hanya mulutnya yang berisik, badan adik kelasnya itu juga tidak bisa diam. Ditahannya punggung dan kepala Dan. Akutsu mencium bibir Dan untuk membungkamnya. Sepertinya mabuk membuat pikiran Akutsu kacau, yang dia pikirkan hanya cara tercepat untuk membuat bocah berisik itu diam. Cara itu sukses. Dan tidak hanya berhenti bicara, dia juga sudah tidak meronta. Akutsu melepaskan ciumannya.

1 detik...

2 detik...

3 detik...

Akutsu bisa merasa tenang karena Dan sudah diam. Peduli setan posisi Dan tidak nyaman untuk tidur.

"A...Akutsu-senpai... kenapa... kenapa desu?" Dan semakin panik dan wajahnya semakin merah. Bagaimana tidak? Dia baru saja dicium oleh Akutsu, senpai favoritnya, senpai yang dia idolakan sejak SMP.

Kepala Akutsu makin sakit. Baru saja dia mulai tertidur, suara berisik Dan sudah terdengar lagi.

"Bocah...!" Akutsu geram. Ditariknya tubuh Dan dan berguling hingga kini Dan terlentang di tempat tidur dengan Akutsu berada di atasnya, "sekali lagi kau berisik, akan kubuat tubuhmu babak belur!" sentak Akutsu.

"Uwaaa... maaf desu..." bukannya diam karena gertakan Akutsu, Dan justru berteriak keras.

"Kau..." Akutsu geram.

Tangan kanan Akutsu terangkat ke atas, siap melayang ke arah Dan. Wajah Akutsu mendekat dengan Dan. Dan memejamkan mata ketakutan, bersiap menerima pukulan Akutsu. Aroma alkohol menyengat indera penciumannya. Mata Dan terpejam makin erat. Dan merasa pipi kirinya disentuh. Bukan tamparan keras seperti yang dia pikirkan. Sesuatu yang hangat dan lembab menyentuh hidungnya. Dan membuka matanya. Tatapannya bertemu dengan Akutsu, tersihir oleh pandangan dingin Akutsu. Sesuatu yang menyentuh hidungnya adalah bibir Akutsu. Akutsu mencium hidung Dan, mengulum puncak hidung Dan dengan bibirnya. Aroma alkohol yang kuat dari napas Akutsu seolah tak dipedulikan Dan.

"Tidurlah bocah. Kau pasti lelah," kata Akutsu usai mencium hidung Dan, kali ini dengan intonasi lembut. Akutsu berbaring di sisi Dan. Tangan kanannya memeluk lemah Dan.

Kruyuuuuk...

Belum sampai satu menit Dan berbaring nyaman di tempat tidur Akutsu, perut Dan sudah protes.

"Cih! Kau benar-benar tak bisa diam ya, bocah?"

"Maaf desu... aku belum makan malam desu..." Dan merutuki perutnya yang tiba-tiba berbunyi.

"Cih, ya sudah, cepat buatkan makanan," kata Akutsu sembari beranjak dari tempat tidur, "apa yang kau tunggu, bocah? Aku tidak mau mendengarkan suara perutmu semalaman," sentak Akutsu saat melihat Dan yang masih nyaman di tempat tidur.

"B-Baik Senpai..."

Dan segera menghambur keluar kamar dan menuju dapur. Disiapkannya bahan-bahan yang akan dia masak. Akutsu menunggu Dan selesai memasak di meja makan sambil merokok. Kali ini tidak dengan minum bir kalengan. Belasan botol berbagai minuman beralkohol di bar tadi sudah cukup. Akutsu melihat Dan yang cekatan memotong wortel, lobak, tofu dan naganegi untuk dibuat sup. Selesai memasak, Dan menyiapkan nasi dan sup di mangkok untuk mereka berdua. Akutsu sudah berhenti menghisap rokok dan betapa terkejutnya Dan saat melihat hanya ada satu puntung rokok di asbak. Biasanya akan ada minimal 3 puntung rokok saat Dan selesai menyiapkan makanan. Dan diam, menyerahkan dua mangkuk berisi nasi dan sup serta sumpit kepada Akutsu. Mereka makan dengan tenang. Dan mencuci peralatan yang digunakan selesai makan.

"Apa senpai masih pusing desu?" tanya Dan. Mereka masih berada di ruang makan, Akutsu sedang meminum teh hangat yang dibuatkan Dan.

"Bocah, berisik. Aku mau tidur," diletakkannya cangkir teh yang sudah kosong di meja lalu beranjak ke kamar.

"Jangan begitu desu! Langsung tidur setelah makan tidak baik untuk kesehatan desu!" seru Dan sembari bangkit dari kursi.

"Berisik! Kau pikir sekarang sudah jam berapa, ha?!" Akutsu geram, sudah malas diceramahi bocah yang lebih muda dua tahun darinya tentang kesehatan. Sungguh dia ingin segera tidur, tapi bocah itu terus mengganggu ketenangannya.

"Unn..." nyali Dan menciut, dilihatnya jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 01.34.

"Kau juga tidurlah," perintah Akutsu lalumasuk ke kamarnya.

Pada saat seperti ini, biasanya Dan akan mengambil _futon_ yang Dan simpan di kamar Akutsu untuk tidur. Jika Dan sudah terlanjur tertidur di tempat tidur Akutsu, maka Akutsu akan tidur di sofa. Dia tidak mau repot-repot menata dan membereskan _futon_ keesokan harinya. Dan pun mengikuti Akutsu ke kamar, hendak mengambil _futon_. Baru saja Dan membuka lemari tempat menyimpan _futon_, Akutsu sudah memanggilnya.

"Taichi, tidurlah di sini," Akutsu sudah berbaring menyamping di tempat tidur. Selimut menutupi bagian bawah tubuhnya hingga pinggang. "Cepatlah Taichi, aku sudah sangat mengantuk," panggilnya lagi karena Dan tak bergeming dari posisinya di depan lemari.

"A-apa tidak apa-apa desu?" tanya Dan ragu-ragu.

"Cepat, bocah!" seru Akutsu tegas walau nada suaranya terdengar lelah dan mengantuk.

"Baik desu," Dan berbaring di sisi kosong tempat tidur yang disediakan Akutsu untuknya.

"Pakai selimutnya, Taichi. Aku tak mau kau sakit karena kedinginan," ujar Akutsu.

Dan berbaring pada punggungnya, menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut hingga sebatas dada. Ditengoknya Akutsu yang menggunakan tangan kanannya sebagai bantal. Tubuh bagian atas Akutsu masih belum tertutup selimut. Dan membenarkan posisi selimut Akutsu. Akutsu mendekat ke arah Dan lalu mencium pipi kirinya.

"Selamat tidur, Taichi," ucapnya lalu memejamkan mata.

Wajah Dan memanas seketika. Dia menoleh ke kiri dan mendapati wajah Akutsu sangat dekat dengannya. Mata Akutsu kembali terbuka. Dan panik. Sebelum Dan mengeluarkan suara, tangan kiri Akutsu memegang pipi kanan Dan, mendekatkan wajahnya ke pemuda bermata coklat bulat dan kembali mencium pucuk hidungnya.

"Jangan berisik dan tidurlah," Akutsu melingkarkan lengannya ke pinggang Dan lalu tertidur.

Dan masih panik karena sikap Akutsu tapi dia tak membuat suara. Berharap agar Akutsu tidak mendengar suara jantungnya yang berdetak cepat. Berusaha menenangkan diri sebelum ikut terlelap dengan pemuda berambut kelabu di sampingnya. Dan tidak peduli apakah Akutsu akan mengingat kejadian ini saat bangun nanti atau tidak. Yang pasti, Dan ingin menikmati saat-saat ini dan menyimpannya sebagai kenangan berharga. Apapun yang terjadi hari ini mungkin adalah efek dari minuman keras yang dikonsumsi Akutsu sebelumnya sehingga membuat Akutsu sangat mabuk...

.

.

.

atau

.

.

.

tidak?


End file.
